Responsible
by Amarioko
Summary: She'd stolen his heart without even trying. He wanted something in return. It was only fair. KagomeXYouko
1. Chapter 1

**_Responsible_**

_**Summary**- __She'd stolen his heart without even trying. He wanted something in return. It was only fair. KagomeXYouko_

_**Disclaimer**- I don't own Inuyasha or Yu yu hakusho, The honor belongs to the Authors: Rumiko Takashi and Yoshihiro Togashi._

"I'm in love with you."

Kagome blinked owlishly. Who was this guy? Could he be the power she'd been sensing all this time?

Kagome squinted warily and gave him a once over. Silver hair, golden eyes, and cute ears... Sigh. Boy, did she have a theme going on or what?

Wait a minute.... Kagome paused as she saw something flicker from behind him. Her eyes widened as she spotted what made the movement.

A tail. A silver, silky tail. Kagome's fingers twitched. No! She would not be tempted! Whenever she gave into her urges, something bad happened and she didn't fancy getting yelled at by some strange demon. A handsome, strange demon. Scratch that. A very, very handsome strange demon. He wasn't just handsome, he was downright beautiful. Almost too beautiful.

His cold, glaring eyes reminded her eerily of Sesshoumaru.

In love with her, huh? Wow, a demon sure knew how to woo a girl.

All this glaring was making her swoon with her sudden overpowering affection.

"_Well_?" His impatient tone made her realize she'd been staring blankly at him for quite some time now.

Her cheeks flushed. From anger or embarrassment, she didn't know. "Well what? You're in love with me, you say. What do you want _me_ to do about it?" He stared at her for a moment.

He was really creeping her out just staring like that. She supposed she didn't have any room to talk considering she was just staring like he was now.

_Not just like him. _Kagome reasoned with herself. _He's creepier. He must intimidate a lot of innocent people with that stare of his. Too bad for him I've been at the end of Inuyasha's glare for a few years now, so I'm not intimidated one bit. _

"You will take responsibility."

Responsibility. That's it? That was pretty painle....

_Wait. What?_

_**Amarioko: **I was bored. This was off the top of my head. Meh. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Responsible  
**_

_**Summary- **__She'd stolen his heart without even trying. He wanted something in return. It was only fair. KagomeXYouko  
_

_**Disclaimer**- I don't own Inuyasha or Yu yu hakusho, The honor belongs to the Authors: Rumiko Takashi and Yoshihiro Togashi._

"You will take responsibility."

_Take responsibility._ Kagome mused. _For what? _Him falling in love with her.

Well, she could hardly control that. It wasn't as if she could make any demon she fancied fall in _love_ with her.

Ah, but if only she could. Kagome thought of the possibilities.... Well, for one, Inuyasha wouldn't have rejected her horribly.

_Hmm. _

Kagome realized she'd fallen into her thoughts again and gave the demon her best glare.

She glared him down.

"You want me to take responsibility."

The demon gave a curt nod. Did he not just say this? Perhaps his lovely miko had a bit of a hearing impairment considering all that yelling that worthless hanyou did in her ear.

"Have I touched you in any way inappropriate?"

Youko blinked.

No, he would certainly remember that.

He slowly shook his head, confused at where she was going with this.

"Have I impregnated you at all?" She asked bluntly.

Youko's eyes widened, his face flushing at the mere thought of the miko able to impregnate him.

_Could she do that? _He worried. _Were miko able to impregnate demons? Even male demons? _

_No, no. Certainly not. _He reasoned.

_Well, look at that. _Kagome almost smiled. _I've never seen anyone turn such a shade of red before. I wonder if he's thinking about the possibility of me making him pregnant?  
_

She stared at him, noting how none of his emotion showed readily on his face, but in his eyes. _Yep. He's worried. _

"If I have not touched you without your consent or made you pregnant, I see no reason I have to take responsibility. Your feelings are your own. Yes, you may be feeling them for _me_ but there is nothing I can do about that. If I could fix you, make you not want me, then I would. If I could change the way you feel about someone...." Kagome trailed off.

Youko knew she wasn't talking about them when she softened her voice. When her eyes darkened. Her scent taking on that mix of sadness and longing.

She was thinking of _him_.

Youko did not like that.

She should only think of him. He was here now. He was the one baring his heart to her.

"You will not think of the hanyou in my presence. You will think of me. I am here now. He is not."

Kagome scowled. Who did he the he was? He couldn't control who she thought about!

_**Amarioko: **I woke up to my alarm vibrating on my desk. My computer still on. I decided to sit down and write some more before I go back to bed. **  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Responsible**_

_**Summary**__- She'd stolen his heart without even trying. He wanted something in return. It was only fair. KagomeXYouko_

_**Disclaimer**__- I don't own Inuyasha or Yu yu hakusho, The honor belongs to the Authors: Rumiko Takashi and Yoshihiro Togashi._

"Who do you think you are?!" Kagome growled. "I swear, what is it with all the demons I've met thinking that they can control me and how I feel? Life isn't all about a power struggle!"

Instead of being insulted about being compared to other demons, the demon smiled.

Youko was pleased. He had successfully taken her mind off of the hanyou. He would take her anger.

Anything she would give him.

As long as she only thought of him.

If only he, Youko Kurama, was the center of her attention.

"You are angry. Good. Sadness does not suit you. I will take your anger. Rage at me, scream your voice shrill if you must. But only think of me as you do."

Kagome flushed, completely confused and strangely touched.

His eyes were so _intense_…

It was as if she were the center of his universe.

No one had ever looked at her that way before.

Kagome found that she liked it.

It didn't hurt that he was incredibly beautiful.

"Um. What's your name?" Kagome asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

Youko blinked. She wanted to know his name? He grinned inwardly. Good.

Now they were getting somewhere. Should he give her his full name?

No, not now. Perhaps later. No need to push his whole reputation on her at once.

"My name is Youko. A pleasure to finally meet you, my lovely miko."

He was suddenly very close. A lock of her hair brought to his lips, a flash of a fang filled grin.

Kagome blushed. Wow, he sure knew how to turn on the charm.

Kagome cleared her throat. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. Um, pleased to meet you."

She flushed even brighter under his undeniably pleased grin.

_What are you doing, girl?_ Her conscience spoke up. _Aren't you in love with Inuyasha?_

_Not right now._ Kagome pushed her conscience away. _Can't a girl get a little attention every once in a while?_

Kouga definitely didn't count. He was betrothed to Ayame, and no matter how cute he was, Kagome didn't want to get in the middle of that.

Kagome thought she might come to like this Youko…

Now why did that name sound so familiar?

_**Amarioko: **Kagome does seem rather starved for attention. I know I'd be attracted to a demon like Youko right away. He can be charming when he wants to be. That whole kitsune seduction, I suppose. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Responsible**_

_**Summary-**_ She'd stolen his heart without even trying. He wanted something in return. It was only fair. KagomeXYouko

_**Disclaimer-**_ I don't own Inuyasha or Yu yu hakusho, The honor belongs to the Authors: Rumiko Takashi and Yoshihiro Togashi.

"So," Kagome clapped her hands to diffuse the tension. "About this whole responsibility matter."

Youko perked up. His twitching ears and tail betraying his eagerness even as his face remained blank. "Yes?"

Kagome held back a laugh. _Would you look at this guy. Playing it cool._

"Well, you say you want me take responsibility, right? What exactly is it you want me to do?"

Kagome jumped as quick as a blink Youko stood in front of her, gripping her hands in such a way that was very reminiscent of Kouga.

Kagome gave a nervous laugh as she tried to calm her racing heart. _Oh please_, she inwardly begged. _Not another Kouga. _

Kagome trembled as Youko brought her hand to his face, caressing her knuckles with his lips. "Kagome," He rumbled.

"Yes?" Kagome squeaked. "Will you allow me the honor of courting you?"

_Huh? _

"Like dating?" Kagome mused aloud. "Day-ting?" Youko tested the word on his tongue.

Kagome nodded, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. Her cheeks felt hot. Did it get really hot all of a sudden?

"Um, dating is when two people really like eachother and they do things together to see if they're compatible."

Oh god, she really sucked at explaining dating. Not that she had any experience in that area. Insert embarrassed groan here.

Youko's eyelids lowered with his slow, pleased grin.

"It would be my pleasure to date you, Ka-go-me." Youko purred, drawing out her name.

Kagome gulped.

Oh god, it had to be illegal to be that attractive.

"Wow, did it suddenly get hot out? Are you hot? I'm _really _hot!" Kagome gave a hysterical giggle, fanning her face with her hand, trying to cool down her flaming cheeks.

Youko blinked. Glancing up at the sky he said, "I do not detect a change in temperature."

Kagome waved her hands and shook her head, "Um, nevermind that."

Youko leaned in close again, his gaze intent. "I will not court you without your permission. Will you allow me this pleasure, Kagome?" Kagome could've melted. This guy barely knew her for five seconds and already he knew what to say. He used her name!

Geez. Honey and vinegar? Meet Youko and Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled.

"I'd like that."

Youko looked positively perky. Kagome didn't trust that. Not one bit.

"But!" Youko deflated, looking wary. "Yes?"

Kagome cocked her hip and pointed a finger at him. "This isn't your show, buddy! I'm in charge here, got it? And I've got some ground rules."

Youko's lips thinned and puckered into a petulant pout. "Rules?" If Kagome didn't know any better she would have thought he was whining.

"Name your terms," He said, leaning back against a tree. Kagome blew out a sigh, "Okay. First things first, Mr. fox. No kidnapping me, got it? It gets old. If you want to go somewhere you better ask me first!" Youko gave a slow blink at the nickname, but nodded. "Very well."

Kagome held up two fingers. "Second. You have to introduce yourself to my friends. I'm not sneaking off with you like some guilty teenager that's hiding the dreaded boyfriend from disapproving mom." Once again, Youko nodded his consent, this time looking rather reluctant. He would ask later what a boyfriend was.

"Third!" Youko winced. Kagome sighed, "Go slow, will ya? I'm.. not very good at this kind of thing. I mean, I pined after Inuyasha forever and got rejected. Horribly." Kagome shuddered thinking about it. Youko scowled. "Sorry, I know you don't like it when I even think of Inuyasha but you know what? You'll have to deal with it because no matter how many times I wish it wasn't so, he's a part of my life."

Kagome flinched as Youko leaned in close. That she would have to get used to. It's not every day a beautiful man invades your person space. "It's not that." Kagome's eyes widened as she experienced a sense of deja vu. Youko grabbed her hand and placed her palm on his cheek as he leaned his face close to hers.

His lips were so close Kagome's eyes kept dropping to look. She could feel his warm breath on her lips. And then...

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha.

Kagome freaked. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" She spazzed, her other hand pushing Youko's face and forcing him off balance. She cringed as she watched him stagger and fall over.

Youko looked completely befuddled as he stared up at her from the forest floor.

Well, apparently this guy had never been denied before. First time for everything.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted again. He was getting closer. Kagome whined deep in her throat. She did not want this right now.

Youko stood with a sigh, combing his fingers through his hair before holding his hand out to her. "Here." Kagome started, looking down at his palm with a confused expression.

"A seed?" Youko smirked. Kagome flinched at the sudden flare of his ki, watching with fascination as the seed sprouted green vines that bloomed into a tiny tree bursting with small flower buds. Kagome raised her hand and caressed a small flower, almost jerking back as the flower burst open at her touch. She wiggled her fingers. "It tingles."

"It will cover your scent." Kagome looked at the flower in awe. "Really? Just like that?"

Youko chuckled. "Yes, just so." He grabbed her wrist and placed the tiny tree in her palm before plucking one of the white flowers and rubbing it over her wrist.

"To get rid of my scent." He explained as Kagome stared at him.

She blushed.

"KAGOME!" Youko frowned, glaring in the direction she could hear Inuyasha shouting.

"I believe it is time for me to leave. Wait for me?" He flashed her a grin.

All Kagome could do was nod stupidly.

Seriously, illegal good looks.

"Kagome!" Kagome blinked, looking up at Inuyasha as he bounded into the clearing.

"Oh. Hi, Inuyasha."


End file.
